Pain Through My Hearts
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: The Doctor regenerates into a woman, but with Clara Oswald on the team and other companions coming on the team, it seems like it will be a fine trip after all! Written by me and a load of people! They get credited with each chapter and chapter title!
1. 1: Written by The Geek In Heaven

Pain Through My Hearts: Episode 1  
Brand New Life: written by The Geek In Heaven

The Doctor is still running through the corridors with Clara and the Silence are at the back of it.

"How many seconds, Doctor?!" Clara asks.

"I don't know, Clara! But it should be a couple..." The Doctor tells her.

"Okay then." Clara says as they can see it in eyeshot. Clara and the Doctor start to sprint towards the Tardis as Clara catches up and the Doctor gets electrocuted as Clara watches him but he fights it enough to get inside the Tardis. "You alright?"

"Kind of. I know what to do. I'm going to change." The Doctor says as his hands start to glow and the Tardis gets going. "I'm going to try and send you home, if I can."

The Tardis then tries to take her back, but the regeneration has started a bit too early.

"I'm so sorry, Clara. I'll see you again." He tells her as the light shines on his face, changing his face, hair, body and voice.

Then a ginger boundless godess in the place of the man that Clara once was with.

"Hello. Woah? That's brilliant and new! Hello, Clara. Nice to meet you." The Doctor says in her new form.

"Doctor? Erm... how can I say this?" Clara asks her.

"Yes?" The Doctor responds.

"You're a woman... and... well, you're ginger." Clara tells her.

"Really?" The Doctor inquires as she checks herself and the hair. "Oh my god, you're right!"

As she does this, she accidentaly knocks a lever as the Tardis goes haywire!

"Oops, sorry!" The Doctor comments as Clara screams as the Tardis hurtles near the timezone of Clara's home.

The Tardis then finally lands with a big crash with smoke and a bang onto a field of grass and the passengers of the box bounce around onto the floor of the Tardis.

"Woo hoo! Wasn't that fun, Clara?!" The Doctor comments as she gets up with Clara panting on the floor.

"Of course it was Doctor. It's get better every time." Clara says whilst using sarcasm as the Doctor smiles at her and she tries to smile back.

"We're in your most recent time-stream. Earth, 2016. It's the most exciting place in the universe according to you, that's why I chose it just for you." The Doctor describes the location.

"No, you chose it because you were-" Clara tries to say as the Doctor shushes her.

"Let's not dwell on our past doings." The Doctor says as she exits the doors of the Tardis into a sunshine of 2016. "Sunshine, lolliepops and that song. Can't you feel that sunshining all around you?"

"Doctor, you're English is on par as my students." Clara comments.

"Really? Well, maybe you'll just have to teach me!" The Doctor says.

"I thought Time Lords knew how to speak English?" Clara reminds her.

"Hey! That's Time Lady now." The Doctor corrects her.

"So, what? That little bit of extra femine fatal is what I have to call you now?" Clara says.

"Yes, kind of. Right, I'm bored. Let's find ourselves some incursions." The Doctor tells her as they walk around the London streets. "I love London! This is why, Clara. This is why I love coming to Earth because it's just so exciting to see what happens with the indominatble human race. You always survive, even to the end of the universe. and I know that. When you just know that. You guys are my best people to save."

"Thanks." Clara comments. A woman screams in their earshots. The Doctor starts to run to her and Clara moans and then runs to the Doctor's location where she is to a woman, possibly a fashion model in her early twenties. Something is knocking in a building near her. The Doctor kicks the doors down as Clara keeps a hold of the model and the Doctor gets thrown from inside the building to where Clara is.

"Dreadnought. Level 2 mercinary." The Doctor describes. "With a hell of a throwing arm."

She goes back in as she runs in the corridors to find the Dreadnough mercinary.

Outside, where Clara and the model are talking.

"It's what h-she does. Don't worry." Clara says. "Oh, my name is Clara."

"Jennifer. Mine's Jennifer." The model names herself.

"Well, Jennifer. Just believe in the Doctor, because if you do. Everything's going to go right." Clara tells Jennifer.

The Doctor is still trying to find the mercinary. She whistles to find it.

"Come on Dreadnought. Come to me. I won't do anything to you." The Doctor says as she finds it trying to scan for something as the Doctor bashes it with a hammer and a sonic screwdriver. It falls to the ground with smoke and flames. "The electrics have been messed with thanks to my sonic. Trusty old thing, always want to carry it around in-case this would happen."

With a faint sound, a homing beacon is deployed as smoke starts appearing in the Doctor's vicinity as she faints when she inhales it.

She wakes up later...

"Oh my god. That was part of a head-ache and a half. I wonder if Clara is alright." The Doctor says as she walks back to Clara, who is waking up. "Where's that woman?"

"Oh, you mean Jennifer?" Clara asks her. "Don't know, I fainted after I inhailed some smoke that was around and then I didn't see her afterwards."

"Well, where could she be?" The Doctor inquires as there is a bang a couple of miles away in a waste-land where the tenth incarnation chased the Master and met Wilf again. "Ahh... I remember this place."

"How?" Clara asks her.

"A long time ago on a Christmas Eve. I was with my old friend. But, I'll tell you that for another time..." The Doctor says. "So... Jennifer? Who are you really?"

"I am Dreadnought Class Mercanary. Level 3." Jennifer explains.

"That must have been a bigger upgrade than usual." The Doctor comments. "Where's that real girl?"

The merch points to the dead version of the human that used to be. Clara runs to the dead body whilst the Doctor stands there, just with a look of anger on her face.

"You have no pity, Doctor?" Jennifer asks her.

"I don't even think I'm the Doctor, but you've sucked the life of that innocent woman to hide around until your predesscor would be defeated and then you take the orders to control the world or something like that." The Doctor says. "I'm not going to let that slide, you had on chance. Back when you were in your predesscors version. I would have forgiven you. You made me do this."

She gets a gizmo the rips the energy that the dreadnought is using to power itself and the dreadnought powers down and the Doctor runs to the body and carries it. Then she goes to Clara.

"Sorry, she was dead already. But come on... back to the Tardis." The Doctor says as she walks to the Tardis, only a couple of miles away.

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor puts the Dreadnought in the attic in the bottom of the Tardis with the clothes.

"Right, time for me to get dressed." The Doctor says as she rushes to Clara's bedroom and tries on array of clothes, from fit tighting bras to blue Tardis style jackets. The Doctor comes back to Clara, "How do I look?"

"Like a mad person." Clara comments.

"I'm exactly that. Mad and a bit sexy. Don't you think?" The Doctor tells her as she flicks a lever to get the Tardis going. "But that's what I am and always will be!"

As the Tardis goes in the time vortex, she looks at the scanner to track a mysterious man that she needs to find again.


	2. 2: Written by Latimer2013

Pain Through My Hearts

Chapter 2:

In the Time Vortex with a loud bang and crash as the Doctor and Clara staggering back.

"That was quite the trip we took back there!" The Doctor comments.

"Yeah, Doctor because hurtling though time and space, nearly crashing into my house is something to be reassuring about." Clara complains.

"Sorry about that I was just still getting used to these 'big changes'." The Doctor tells her.

"Okay, but before the whole regeneration and the Tardis spinning put of control you said we were looking for someone." Clara explains.

"Ah, Yes we are looking for someone and this someone is really important to us." The Doctor says.

"Why do we need them if they're so important?" Clara asks her.

"I can't tell you right now but you'll find out later on." The Doctor says.

"Okay, where is this mystery person?" Clara inquries.

"England, 1898." The Doctor tells her.

"So were off on another adventure." Clara moans.

"Hey, I like adventures. Come on.

Clara and the Doctor hold on tight as the Tardis is taken towards the date and location that the Doctor needs to find this mysterious person.

The Tardis travels through time and space taking the pair to their destination to find this mystery man.

The Tardis then appears in England 1898 the two step out of the Tardis into the snow covered streets of London.

"Here we are London, 1898!" The Doctor says.

"Is this where our friend is?" Clara asks.

"Yeah... He should be around here somewhere." The Doctor tells her.

"Doctor, You know he's in this time, in London but you don't know exactly where he is?" Clara says.

"Clara, I know where he is. It's just he's around London a lot." The Doctor says.

"Seriously?" Clara complains.

"Just follow me and we'll find him." The Doctor promises her as the two walk around the snow covered streets of Victorian London they searched every nook and cranny to only find themselves walking in what seemed circles.

"Doctor every street here looks the same were never going to find him shouldn't we ask people questions about this person?" Clara asks the Doctor.

"We could... But then he'll go on the run again because he'll know that we're trying to find him." The Doctor says.

"Are you saying that this man is running away from us each time we get close?" Clara inquires.

"Yeah, pretty much." The Doctor tells her.

"Doctor shouldn't we go bac-?" Clara tries to ask her.

"There he is!" The Doctor shouts as both him and Clara chase after the mysterious figure running around London The Pair then lose sight of the man but quickly glimpse at the figure and resume the chase. "He's quite fast isn't he!"

"Really, I didn't realise?" Clara says whilst using sarcasm.

The chase goes on and on until the man ends up injuring himself he continues to run for little while he then tries to hide both the Doctor and Clara surround the man he then exits his hiding spot.

"It's about time I found you." The Doctor tells him.

"Yeah, about time." Clara complains.

"Callum! Nice to finally meet you." The Doctor comments.

"I know who you two are, the Doctor and her lovely companion... Clara Oswald." Callum, the mysterious man explains.

"You know why we're here, don't you?" The Doctor asks.

"You need me and my companions help." Callum says.

"Yep, now let's go and get your companion." The Doctor tells him as Callum leads the way with the Doctor and Clara following behind, Callum then finds his little hideout where his companion is waiting. "Wait a minute, Amy?"

"Who's Amy?" Clara inquires.

"Just someone who tagged along with me in my adventures. Another passenger." The Doctor explains.

"Right..." Clara says as both Callum and Amy greet each other and the Doctor and Clara.

"Who are the two women? Are they the people you've been talking about?" Amy asks him.

"One of them is a Time Lord and the other her companion." Callum explains.

"It's Time Lady." The Doctor corrects him.

"Sorry about that." Callum apoligizes.

"Anyhow, wanna come with me?" The Doctor asks them.

"Very well then, are you up for it Amy?" Callum inquires.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Amy says.

"Well! Let's head off!" The Doctor cheerliy shouts as she makes her way to the Tardis and everyone steps inside, The Doctor then uses the Tardis controls. and the four make their own way on other adventures!


	3. 3: Written by CC-6676

**Pain Through My Hearts: Episode 3**  
 **Eating Through My Meal by CC-6676**

Callum left the gang to go back home and take care of himself, so he left Amy with Clara and the Doctor.

The Doctor attempts to get the Tardis back on track. They accidently land on a empty space station.

The Doctor, Amy and Clara were walking inside.

"It's a bit cold in here." Amy complains.

"Could be that you're wearing clothes that would make you more attractive than warm." The Doctor tells her.

But then they heard a hissing sound.

"Doctor? What was that?" Clara inquires as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to scan for any anomalies and it picks up something that made his eyes widen.

"It's one of the Smeaks, a female of the species..." The Doctor describes it for them as Clara and Amy look at him.

"And what are those?" Amy complains.

"It's a rare alien race that are born for devouring things. There also immune to any of the human weapons. Not even the Daleks would be able to defeat them. They would be devoured as well." The Doctor continues to describe as her companions got more frightened.

"Well, what's the best possibilty?" Amy asks her.

"Well, for now we hide... That's what I think of at the moment." The Doctor says as they run but Clara got distracted as she looks at a purple line that is there in her face. She puts her hands on it and felt it, the line were turning to be scales. She looks up to see a Smeak girl.

It was white and had purple lines and a snake like tail. Piercing green eyes and a neck and hands it also looked at her with a look of hunger. Clara tried to run but the alien grabbed her and looks at her and licks her face, Clara tries to escape... but nothing's worth anything.

"Tasty... so delicious." The Smeak comments as Clara panicked and tried to get out but the snake girl held her and ripped her clothes off and picked her up and put her in her mouth face first and starts to swallow her and then sucked her in more and got to her breasts and the snake alien licks them hard making Clara scream a little and then eventually the alien girl swallowed her again and this time Clara's head was In her gut and a bulge was seen in the alien white gut as she was devouring her. The alien Smeak girl smiled.

Clara started to kick to be let out.

"Let me the hell out!" She screamed.

"My true name is Snow. I'm not going to digest you untill I have all your friends..." The Smeak introduced herself as she laughed and went to get her next prey and eventually she found the Doctor and Amy looking around.

Snow hits the Doctor to the side, knocking her out. Snow grabbed Amy and rips her clothes off and eats her legs first and began to swallow her in fast.

"WHAT THE-." Amy tries to say before she could finish. Snow swallowed her in sending her to Clara.

"Hmm... That was so good! But I only have room for one more..." Snow says. She goes to the knocked out Doctor. Then the Doctor gets up and runs, so he can start to scan the Smeak.

"Oh Smeak... you had to eat my friends. I could have liked you if you rebelled against your own race. But now... I have to do this." The Doctor warns it.

"Too bad, Time Lord... Your friends on the other side, waiting to be digested and there is nothing you can do about it!" Snow attempts to be agressive with the person she is dealing with.

"Oh yeah, just watch me..." The Doctor says as he injects the creature with a certain mixture.

"Doctor, what have you gone and done?" Amy asks him.

"Well Amy, I put a mixture in the creature, she won't digest you guys and it will be out in nine minutes, so get yourself ready for an explosion." The Doctor explains.

"Wait, what? An explosion?" Clara asks.

"Yes, an explosion of guts galore. It's to get you two out." The Doctor says.

"Maybe I might digest them now instead." Snow tells her.

"You can't. It's against your biological code!" The Doctor complains. "Right, I'm going to change the tempo of my actions as well."

The Doctor gets out her sonic screwdriver.

"You've got one more chance. Spit my friends, or you die." The Doctor warns it.

"Sorry... no." Snow declines, the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver as the pressure in the stomach starts to explode. The Doctor gets out of the way as the guts and stomach juices explode everywhere except for the Doctor.

"I'll take a space whale any day." Amy comments.

"So would I, Amy. So would I." The Doctor agrees as she grabs the hands of Amy and Clara who are out of the stomach juices.

"Why did you have to kill it?" Clara asks the Doctor.

"It could have killed you two, it was you or it. It felt weird... or more weirder if you died." The Doctor comments. "Come on... back inside. I don't like seeing dead bodies."

"That's quite noticable." Amy says to her.

"What?." The Doctor asks.

"That you don't mind killing someone... but once you see their remains, you want to put the blame on something else." Amy explains as she and Clara head into the Tardis first.

"Yeah, sure." The Doctor agrees as they all fade away from the space station as the Smeak starts rebuilding itself, gut by gut and bone by bone.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **Thanks for doing this episode!**

 **I've had to edit this VERY throughly. It had bad grammar and some nice concepts.**

 **But come on, This was made for me to re-edit.**

 _ **The Geek In Heaven: August 9th, 2016**_


	4. 4: Written by The Geek In Heaven

**Pain Through My Hearts: Episode 4 (Part 1)**  
 **Changing Time by The Geek In Heaven**

The Doctor is in the Tardis, asleep as the speakers are listening to David Bowie's 'Life on Mars'.

Amy and Clara are elsewhere. Prehaps they're asleep too.

The chorus hits as she hits the Tardis controls in her sleep as the Tardis lands in December 1999.

The Doctor wakes up as she goes outside.

It's great to see the end of a century.

And then the Tardis leaves without her.

"Oh damn it."

Clara wakes up after the Doctor left the Tardis.

"Hey, Amy. Where's the Doctor gone?" Clara inquires.

Amy wakes up with hair in her mouth.

"I don't know Clara, wasn't she suppoused to be in the console room where she usually is?" Amy asks her.

"That's the problem." Clara tells her. "She's not there any more."

The Doctor waits every second to wait for the Tardis.

"So, it's December 1999. Right now, I'll be at the end of this month... and in San Francisco." The Doctor says as she then complains. "I'll have to wait here. In London."

Meanwhile, the Tardis is stuck with two people who really can't fly it as well as the pilot.

"Can we at least check on where it last landed?" Amy asks Clara as Clara decides to check the location guide on the Tardis.

LAST LANDED:  
LONDON, DECEMBER 1ST 1999.

"December 1st, 1999. That's where she is at the moment." Clara says.

"Where are we headed?" Amy then asks her.

"August 7th, 2016."

"Well, try and turn it back!" Amy complains as they fiddle with each lever and button to control it back to 1999.

Meanwhile, the Doctor leans on a wall.

 _"Amy, Clara. Please get my Tardis back in order."_

She just waits again.

Back in the Tardis, sparks; fire; and mist are all around the console. Clara and Amy are rushed with battered clothes and hair that is full of sparks.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing correctly, Amy?" Clara inquires.

"Clara, I've been here longer than you have. I think I know a few pointers." Amy tells her successor.

"Yeah, but you're blowing up the Tardis!" Clara says.

"Alright then." Amy says as she stops.

Then something new appears on the scanner.

"Okay, Amy... if you know the Tardis. Do you know that?" Clara asks her as they take a look. Amy's face comes suprised at what it is.

The Doctor also starts to see it too.

"What the hell is that?"

It reveals itself as a crack in the sky. A crack to the Time Vortex.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _ **The Geek In Heaven - August 11th, 2016.**_


	5. 5: Written by The Geek In Heaven

**Pain Through My Hearts: Episode 5 (Part 2)**  
 **Cracked Time**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

The Tardis leaves without the Doctor.

"Oh damn it."

Clara wakes up after the Doctor left the Tardis.

"Hey, Amy. Where's the Doctor gone?" Clara inquires.

"I don't know Clara, wasn't she suppoused to be in the console room where she usually is?" Amy asks her.

"That's the problem." Clara tells her. "She's not there any more."

"Well, try and turn it back!" Amy complains as they fiddle with each lever and button to control it back to 1999.

In the Tardis, sparks; fire; and mist are all around the console. Clara and Amy are rushed with battered clothes and hair that is full of sparks.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing correctly, Amy?" Clara inquires.

"Clara, I've been here longer than you have. I think I know a few pointers." Amy tells her successor.

"Yeah, but you're blowing up the Tardis!" Clara says.

"Alright then." Amy says as she stops.

Then something new appears on the scanner.

"Okay, Amy... if you know the Tardis. Do you know that?" Clara asks her as they take a look. Amy's face comes suprised at what it is.

The Doctor also starts to see it too.

"What the hell is that?"

It reveals itself as a crack in the sky. A crack to the Time Vortex.

 **END OF PREVIOUSLY:**

Amy and Clara's phone ring in the Tardis.

" _Amy, Clara. This really couldn't be you two wouldn't it?"_

"Yeah, I think so." Amy reveals.

" _Well... You're at least doing something."_

"And that something would be the worst thing?" Amy asks her.

 _"The Tardis was trying to send you home, and I don't want to regenerate again due to one of you two opening the heart of the Tardis. That has happened before..."_

"So, what do we do then?" Clara asks her.

" _Ride it into the crack. The exit is where I am. No-one else will come in as they have prehaps grounded flights. But mind, this pre 9/11. So no destroying the place or we'll have that again."_

They end the call.

Amy turns the Tardis from the place it is to inside the crack, which it gets more rigirous to control it towards the Doctor.

The Doctor herself can hear the noise of the Tardis, where she is at the end of the crack.

The Tardis flies out the crack as it tries to land near the Doctor.

"It's finally back, I'm never gonna let them control the Tardis." The Doctor says as she comes inside and controls the Tardis correctly and closes the crack.

"What was the crack?"

"Just you two finding a way to transport me to 1999." The Doctor says. "Thanks. But don't do it again."

"Yeah, we're gonna go somewhere else for the time being." Amy tells her as the Doctor just smiles at them two.

Never knowing that everything could have been worse without the Doctor in charge.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 _ **So, yeah. I know. It's shite. Shut up and read it.**_

 **The Geek In Heaven - August 13th, 2016.**


	6. 6: Written by CC-6676 and The Geek

**Pain Through My Hearts: Episode 6**  
 **Revenge From My Mouth by CC-6676**

At the space station where the Doctor, Amy and Clara escaped from.

The smeak has fully regenerated and it opened its green eyes and hissed in anger as she watched them escape.

"I promise Doctor, I'll get my revenge on you and your friends..." Snow exclaims as she hears something and she looked behind her to see a man who was clapping his hands.

"An intresting creature. I see you must be out for the Doctor too." The man says as Snow gets into her defensive position and the man reveals himself as the Master. "Don't worry. I'm an adiversary that it is out for her as well... But, I'm sure we can work something out, dear Princess."

Snow ended up being suprised by his knowledge of her idenitity.

"How do you know I'm a princess?" Snow asks him as the Master smirks at her.

"No-one ever forgets royality."

He then stops smirking.

"I want to make a bargain with you..."

"It might as well be the best you can think of. Or you will be on the hunt as well as the Doctor." Snow warns him.

"What if I told you if I could take you to their next location... then you will be one step ahead of them." The Master explains as Snow smiles at his explanation.

"Deal." Snow agrees in complete anger and the Master took her somewhere where they could start this plan.

The Master teleported Snow to a slave owner store, so she could see how her race are in cages and that made her angry more and it was night. He left her. There was only one person there. It was a night guard and he was asleep.

So, Snow slithered toward him and looked at the guard and she hissed at him and the guard woke up to see the Princess and he was surprised but then he did something stupid for his own life.

"Stupid teenagers. Nice try... I'm not going to be fooled by a stupid ugly disgusting costume like that." The guard says as he pokes at her face and she bites his hand. "AHHHHHHHHH WHAT TH-..."

Then Snow made the guard's eyes hypnotized.

"You will release every sneak here..." Snow commands him, he follows her command as she mentions. "And when you do. You will let them devour your everlasting life."

The guard nodded at her as she smiled at him following her commands.

She watched as the free Smeaks ate the brainwash guard to pieces. Blood dripped everywhere and the smeak laughed at his demise.

Snow made herself shapeshift to look human, her form had long white hair that goes to her waist looking like a 16 year old girl being 5'6.

"This form will do for now."

She looks around at the dead guard and the smeaks let her to the body and transfer the clothes off him and turned them into something a girl would wear and and she gets dressed.

The place is far away from a hill on where the Doctor, Amy and Clara are.

"I can feel something worsern." The Doctor notes.

"What do you mean?" Clara asks her.

"It's like something has returned... but shouldn't have returned." The Doctor explains.

"You don't mean something from your distant past, we already had that from the Ice Warriors..." Amy complains.

"Or the Nimons..." Clara says.

"What about the time that the Vervoids nearly killed everyone who was watching Masterchef." Amy notes.

"Yes, I know. My past likes to come to me all the time. But I think this is a one that all of three of us have met before." The Doctor corrects them two.

Snow started to run to them, but using different routes to get to the gang.

"So, how come we're not moving?" Amy asks him.

"I've put a shield around the Tardis. This planet is unsafe, only this hill is actually safe from us being evaporated into acid." The Doctor explains as Snow finally comes to them.

"Hi! I'm from the town." Snow introduces herself.

"How come she's allowed to walk on this planet surface?" Clara asks her.

"Because I was lying about the planet. I just didn't want to come here." The Doctor says.

"But should we let her in?" Clara asks her.

"Alright then..." The Doctor groans as she then turns to this woman. "Whoever you are, you can come into my spaceship and we'll take you back to Earth."

"Thank you, the inhabitiants of this planet have been killed. So, I was the only one left." Snow describes it to them as the Doctor, Amy, Clara and her get inside the Tardis.

They all get in.

For Clara and Amy, they'd seen this before.

For Snow, this was a whole new world for her. She gasped with her mouth left open as Clara passed her and said.

"Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor used the controls to dematerliase out of the planet into the time vortex, ready to appear on Earth.

As their backs were turned. Snow reveals herself.

 _"You made it all too easy..."_

Clara then reliased who it was.

"Snow?"

The Doctor then sighed.

 _"You knew all along?"_

"That was the reason why I didn't want to come to the planet. I knew that you were there, not dead from last time."

 _"I had a little help along the way."_

"By someone else. So hidden that even I don't know."

" _Still, thanks for giving me Earth."_

"No..." The Doctor says whilst kicking her to the doors. "Thanks for giving me time."

The doors move and Snow gets kicked out into the Time Vortex.

"So, how about Earth for you two instead then?"

 _ **The Geek In Heaven - August 27th, 2016**_


End file.
